His Infernal Majesty
by SunnydaleGoldenGirl
Summary: When Wayne Enterprises plans to expand past Gotham City, Bruce Wayne enrolls his daughter in Sky High. She soon finds out that the kids of Supers have their own brand of drama, as the evils from the past haunt the girl and her new friends. WarrenOC.
1. Never the Same

His Infernal Majesty

**His Infernal Majesty**

**A Sky High Fic**

**Summary:** When Wayne Enterprises plans to expand past Gotham City, Bruce Wayne enrolls his daughter in Sky High. The girl must face the differences of her peers and the cope with the changes in herself as she walks through the school. She soon finds out that the kids of Supers have their own brand of drama, as the evils from the past haunt the girl and her knew friends.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sky High, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, or any other Supers to be named later. I'm just a fan of the movies, comics, etc. that thought that this would be fun. Yes, this is a bit of a crossover fic if you want to think of it that way.

**Author's Note:** This is a Warren Peace love story. You don't like Warren? Read something else, because I happen to LOVE him. There will be lots of pairings, including the Boy Wonder and another famous Titan. Read on…

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Never the Same

"Alfred!" Diane Wayne called out of her bedroom door in frustration. The elderly butler arrived shortly after the teenager called out to him.

"Yes, Mistress Diane?" Alfred questioned, looking at the child lovingly as only a grandfather could.

"Alfred." Diane warned. Her father may not mind being Master Bruce to Alfred, but it creeped her out that a man that was like a grandfather to her called her Mistress. Definitely not cool. The old man nodded and looked at her questioningly. "Daddy had the maids take my Armani brown quarter trench to the dry cleaners, but they didn't put it up. Do you know where it could be?" She asked. Alfred stepped into her large room.

"Did you check the closet?" He asked. She nodded. "You're armoire?" Again, she nodded. "The other one?" He looked at her secondary armoire, one that she only used for her designer gowns for galas.

"No. The maids aren't stupid enough to put it there." She scoffed.

Alfred stretched out an arm. "May I?" Diane nodded. The old man walked through her small living area and opened her armoire. Inside, on the door, was a hanger with a drycleaner's bag over it and the receipt. Alfred took the hanger down and walked over to Diane and handed it to her.

"Oh, those maids are so fired!" Alfred laughed at the girl's comment, knowing full well that she didn't mean it. They couldn't fire any of the servants at Wayne Manor, they all knew too much about their master's secret. Seeing the girl lost in her mind at finding her favorite jacket, Alfred turned to leave, but remembered that Master Bruce had given him a message.

"Diane, you're father wishes to see you in his office." He told her.

"Ok." She said. Alfred left and closed her door behind him. Diane walked over to her closet and changed from her white button up and Gucci tartan mini and into her Chanel day dress, a burgundy halter dress, floor length, with oriental hand airbrushed flowers. She put on her burgundy open toe satin stilettos and put her dark brown hair up into a pony tail. She took her coat out of the plastic bag and draped it across her arm. She closed her chestnut door and walked down the large staircase. She saw her father's open door to his office and walked in without knocking. "Daddy?" She asked looking at the stoic Bruce Wayne sitting behind his mahogany dress. Bruce sat up and smiled at his only child and motioned for her to sit before him, in between his friend, Arthur Curry, and his sidekick/son, Dick Grayson. "Hi, Uncle Arthur, Dick. Dad, what's going on?" Diane questioned looking at her father. She sat down between the men. Dick was just 3 years older than her, returning as her father's sidekick after the disbanding of his team, the Teen Titans. Dick had called her and told her that he was eager to be a member of the Justice League and reunite with his friends who would become full fledge members as well.

Bruce leaned forward on his desk to address his daughter, resting his chin on his hands and looking into her blue-green eyes. "Remember when I told you I was thinking of opening a new branch of Wayne Enterprises?" He questioned.

"Of course, Dad. Where did you decide?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't far. Manhattan maybe? It would be nice not to have to take the jet.

"I talked to the mayor of Maxville," Diane's heart sank. No Manhattan. "And he agreed that he would love for Wayne Enterprises to come to his city. It will take a few months to get everything settled there, but I talked to the local schools..."

"Daddy, please tell me I won't have to go to a public." Diane begged. She supposed she could deal with a small town, but public school? Diane had been home schooled her whole life.

"Not a conventional public." Was her father's answer. Diane was utterly confused. She turned from her father to her Uncle.

"Uncle Arthur, what does he mean?" She begged looking at her Uncle's eyes, the same color as hers, and the same color as her mother's. Her Uncle smiled and looked at his niece. Diane's mother was his sister, Claire. Claire had been a psychic, one of the most powerful. She could control everything with her mind, everything. She could move things with her mind. Control and read thoughts. Access other powers, all of it. Even see the future sometimes. When Diane was born, she passed these traits on to her daughter. Claire was killed when Diane was 2 in a fight with the Riddler. Diane didn't remember much of her mother, but Uncle Arthur and Dad let her watch home movies and get to know her that way.

"You'll be attending Sky High." He said. No, no, no, no and no. A public for supers? What would happen to her Nobel Prize winning tutors? Her freedom to study in her rooms, to leave and hang out with Dick? A public? Her dad began to explain that Steve and Josie Stronghold had agreed to keep her at their house until the new Manor was completed. Then Uncle Arthur and Dick would meet her there. He assured her, though, that she would not have to ride the bus, as he had her limo upgraded to where it could fly. Thank goodness for small favors. Not only was she going to have to stay with mediocre Superheroes in a mediocre house, in a mediocre town, but she was being drug from her cushy education to one taught by has-been heroes/villains that weren't worth the time of day. She so wasn't excited. Dad informed her that she would be leaving tomorrow, on the Wayne Jet, and would be picked up by her driver. Diane was so angry that she didn't even order the maids around when they packed her clothes. She knew that her mother and Uncle Arthur had gone to Sky High, given their names during Graduation. Her uncle was deemed Aquaman and her mother, Psyche. It was supposedly a good school, which trained supers to be heroes or sidekicks, and trained them to control their abilities. Well, Diane had learned to control hers by working in the Bat Cave with Uncle Arthur and Dad's friend Clark. Clark was a very powerful super, from another planet called Krypton, and was currently a reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He helped teach her how to harness her powers for flight, indestructibility, and super senses. Clark was in Metropolis right then, his wife, Lois, was pregnant. She knew so many supers already, why mingle with the ones in Maxville? None of them were as well known as her father and his friends. Or even her friends. There was Dick, also known as Robin, Clark, Uncle Arthur, her father, her mother, Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman, and a whole host of others. The only Brightside was that the principal of Sky High was Principal Powers, twin sister of Diana Prince or better well known as Wonder Woman. Dick came into her room, wearing his Robin uniform except the mask, and sat down on her bed next to her. He grabbed her hand with his gloved one and held it. "It won't be as bad as you think, Die. It'll be fine." He promised. She turned her dark head to look into his blue eyes with her green ones.

"How can you be sure, Richie?" She asked, calling him the name only she was allowed and only when they were alone, like this. "I'm not like other supers. I've never been to a public school, I've been more places, seen more things than any of these other kids. I mean, my father is one of the most famous Supers in the world. He's a founding member of the Justice League! Everyone will be judging me on my wealth, my upbringing and my father. They won't want to know me for me, but to get a chance at meeting the infamous Batman and Robin. None of my friends know about Dad's identity, we're friends because we're the most powerful debs in Gotham." Dick squeezed her hand tight and put his other on her cheek.

"Maybe the facts that the other superkids will know who your father is, and have parents just like that, no matter how less prestigious, maybe they'll want to get to know you, not like the rich bitches of Gotham. You may find real friends at this school. If you don't want them to judge you, don't judge them before you meet them. Arthur told me that the Strongholds have a son who is in your year at Sky High, he's a combo kid. Try to get along with him until the mansion is finished, meet his friends, and see what its like." Diane agreed and turned on her side.

"Is there a reason you're dressed like a Super Friend?" She asked as she ran a hand across the foe muscles on his uniform that mimicked the real muscles underneath.

"Justice League meeting. The Titans will be there, otherwise I wouldn't go. Your dad actually sent me up here so he could say good-bye. We won't be back to see you off." He replied. His blue eyes held apology deep in them.

"Where's the meeting? Krypton?" She asked only have sarcastic. Most of the meetings were in Krypton.

"Die, don't be like that, please? I would stay if I could. And so would Bruce. You know that." Diane nodded and bent down to kiss him. They weren't together, never were, and never would be. But they were close, closer than a lot of people thought. When their lips touched, Dick moved his hand from her cheek to tangle it in her medium length Mahogany brown hair. The kiss was passionate, and filled with stirred up desire and passion. It was a good-bye kiss and a see-you-soon kiss. Dick rolled Diane over, lying atop her, his cape flowing around them. They continued to kiss with full passion, tongues dancing together. Diane moved her hands along his uniform, holding him closer to her, willing him to stay. But they couldn't and soon this kiss broke. His lips were slightly swollen and smeared with her dark lipstick. He rolled off of her and sat at the edge of the bed. He opened the drawer to her side table and pulled out a wet wipe that she kept for when this happened, which was more and more frequently of late. He wiped away the lipstick and threw the wipe in the waste basket. Diane walked to her vanity, sat down, and brushed her hair. When it was back to where it was, she grabbed her dark lipstick and reapplied, fixing the edges. As she finished, Dick placed his hands on either of her shoulders. He bent down and kissed her neck gently. "Come on. We'll be late if we wait much longer." Diane nodded, knowing that these meetings were important. They walked out of her large bedroom, hand in hand, down the long hallway, and the grand staircase. When they were insight of her father's office, they let go reluctantly and activated the elevator down to the Bat Cave. She saw her father in his uniform, arms crossed, and leaning against the Batmobile. When he saw her and Dick, he walked up to his daughter, an apologetic smile on his face. His eyes were sorry under the mask. Her father, the Dark Knight, was leaving again, but this time she wouldn't see him for months rather than hours. He wrapped his leather clad arms around her, holding her small frame tightly to him. He pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Diane." He told her.

"I love you, too, Daddy." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Call me as soon as you return." He nodded and then the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder were off into the night. "Bye." She said sadly.

* * *

When morning arrived, Diane Wayne was ready to say good-bye to the life she knew. Alfred drove her to the airport, where the Wayne jet was waiting for her. He hugged her, gave her the credit cards her father had commissioned for her and her cell phone with the number of her driver programmed into Speed Dial 2. The servants loaded up her luggage, separating what would go with her to the Strongholds' and what would be taken to Wayne Manor. She turned to the dark city of Gotham and said good-bye. She slept most of the way to Maxville, trying not the think of the fact that her father not only left the city the day she would depart, but the planet. It wasn't his fault, but she couldn't help but feel sad. The pilot called over the intercom to inform her of their arrival. When the plane landed, she walked out and straight into her limo, the driver packed her things for the Strongholds' into the trunk and they drove through Maxville. How had Clark grown up in Smallville? From the pictures that he had shown her, Maxville was just a slightly larger version of Smallville. More city, less farmland. But still, it was tiny. They drove through Suburbia to a small 2 story house that looked as though the Walton's lived there. Keeping her dark sunglasses in place, Diane waited for the driver to open her door. When he did, she took his hand and stepped out of the limo. She straightened her black chiffon tube top with rouged sided long sleeve chiffon cover and her gray slacks. Her dark hair was parted on the side, the thick side straight in front, showing off its many layers. Her black designer boots clicked slightly as she walked up the driveway as her driver began to unload her luggage. She would have to adjust to walking on this type of asphalt in stiletto heels. She pressed the door bell button with a long, manicured finger, her nail polish a deep red color. In the reflection of the glass screen door, she made sure that her dark make-up was perfection, her brown-burgundy lipstick straight and dark in the reflection. She didn't remove her mask-like black sunglasses though, to check her smoky eye shadow and eyeliner. The door opened and a bright, cheery older woman who looked like she just stepped out of Stepford smiled at Diane. Diane smiled slightly and the woman opened the screen door. "You must be Diane, Bruce's daughter." She said. Diane nodded. "Well, I'm Josie. Come in." The woman ushered her in.

"My driver has my luggage." Diane stated gesturing towards the door she'd just entered.

"I'll have Steve and Will get it. STEVE! WILL!" She called and Diane suppressed a wince. They never yelled at Wayne Manor, they used intercoms if they didn't know that one of the maids, or Alfred, were near. An older man, looking to be in his forties, came in from the room to Diane's left, she assumed the Living Room. There was a staircase in front of her, a kitchen to her right. Pretty standard. She missed the Manor already. This place seemed so cramped. From up the stairs, a tall boy with long, light brown hair and blue eyes came down. He smiled brightly at Diane, wearing red, white, and blue in his outfit obviously. Diane noticed that the man's tie was red, white, and blue, as well as Josie's skirt, shirt, and sweater combo. Standard much. Diane didn't know how these people kept a secret identity, let alone how she was supposed to fit in with her standard dark outfits that were all the rage back in Gotham, and Metropolis, and New York, where she bought all of her clothes. "Diane Wayne, this is my husband Steve and our son, Will. Will, Diane will be joining you at Sky High on Monday." Will raised his hand out to shake. Geez, he knew nothing about proper etiquette. Diane took it lightly, not used to shaking. Everyone she knew, male-wise anyway, kissed a lady's hand, not shake it. He shook hers lightly back, and seemed to not know what to do know. They let go. "Steve, would you boys go take Diane's luggage from her driver?" Steve nodded and clapped a hand on his son's shoulder, and they walked out the door. "Come, dear, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

They walked up the stairs and Diane struggled a bit with the carpet meeting her heels. She was used to hard wood floors and oriental rugs, not whatever it was she was walking on. She refrained from complaining and Josie opened up a door at the top of the stairs. Diane walked in. It was tiny, barely the size of her closet at home. The bed was a twin size, and her dresser was small. She had one closet-how was she to function? "The bathroom is down the hall, by Will's room. I think he planned on taking you to meet his friends at the Paper Lantern for dinner, so if you need to wash up, you can. I'll leave you to get settled." Diane nodded politely. When Josie left and shut the door, Diane removed her glasses and walked over to the bed. She hoped that the maids remembered to pack her Egyptian cotton sheets, these 40 thread count sheets would not do. Of course, her sheets were for a king sized bed, not a twin. Maybe she'd have to purchase some more. Will brought in her luggage without a word and when the last was delivered, Diane put her things away, hanging up on the necessary. She'd had to do this only once before. When she and her father were staying with Clark and Lois, the superhero didn't have the money to pay for maids and butlers, so the servants couldn't do it for Diane. She wasn't spoiled, just set in her ways. Diane grabbed a black dress, spaghetti strap, from her closet and a black blazer, both tailored to her tiny body. She was naturally thin and lean, and often had to tailor her clothes because they didn't come made to fit. She decided on black satin 2 inch heels and grabbed her favorite silver cross. She walked to the tiny bathroom with her toiletries and ran her shower. She would've taken a bath, but the tub was too small and she didn't want to take up any time. She showered quickly, blow dried her hair straight, and tied it back into a tight, low pony tail. She clipped the shorter layers back with diamond clips at the base of her pony tail. She brushed her perfectly straight, white teeth, reapplied her dark make up, and put on her dark sunglasses. She brought her dirty clothes back to her room, placed them in a hamper that Josie put in her room, and set up her make up and brushes on her dresser. She put on the shoes and walked out of her room with her small, black Chanel purse strung on her shoulder. When she entered the hallway, she buttoned up her blazer over her rouged topped dress and walked down the stairs. She walked into the living room of the small house, seeing all of the Strongholds sitting around, playing stereotypical happy family. "Well, Diane, don't you look pretty. Where do you get your outfits?" Josie asked. Diane looked at her simple dress. It was only a Fred Siegel.

"Bergdorf's." She replied. Didn't these people know designers-she stopped the thought, noticing that they looked very GAP.

"Where is that?" questioned Will, not curious, but just conversationally.

Diane sighed and replied, "New York City." She was suddenly very uncomfortable. Maybe she shouldn't be wearing her designer things, but that was all she owned. None of her clothing was generic knock-offs. They were original designer. She shook the thoughts away; she wasn't going to change just because they knew nothing about designers outside of K-Mart Martha Stewart.

"Well, do you like Chinese?" Will asked. Diane nodded. "Good, my friends and I are meeting up at the Paper Lantern; you wanna come and meet them?" He asked. Diane shrugged.

"Sure." He bade good-bye to his parents, who waved simultaneously and took Diane out to his garage. Next to a white Bronco and a red Malibu was a blue Volvo which Will headed to and unlocked the door with a set of keys he had procured from his pocket. She walked to the other side as he unlocked all the doors with the automatic lock and she sat down, putting on her seatbelt. A Volvo, she was really riding in a Volvo. Will started the engine and hit a button on his rearview mirror that opened the garage door. When it opened, they backed out of the drive and took off down the street, stopping briefly next door for a sprightly red head dressed in a green dress and shoes to come running out and sit in the back seat. When the girl had buckled in, she looked at Diane, who barely took notice of her and tapped her shoulder.

When Diane turned, she held out her hand. "I'm Layla, Layla Williams. You must be Diane Wayne." Diane took her hand and nodded. "You must be so excited to start school. It's really fun, but don't be intimidated at Power Placement, Boomer's just kinda crazy." And she continued to prattle on about the teachers and curriculum, Will placing his two-cents worth every now and then. Finally, though it seemed an eternity, they arrived at the Paper Lantern, a small Chinese restaurant. The three teens exited the car, Will turning on the alarm system with the push of a button and entered the restaurant. Immediately, Will and Layla walked towards a group of teens sitting at a nearby large table. One had platinum blond hair and wore white and a highlighter yellow color, another was clearly Goth, clad in purple and black, the third was a nerd, wearing glasses. Layla and Will sat next to one another, chatting their helloes to their friends. Diane walked up cautiously and Will introduced her to them. The blond was Zach, the Goth was Magenta, and the nerd was Ethan. She nodded to each of the respectively as they greeted her warmly. She took a seat next to Ethan. None of them asked questions about her dad, they all wanted to know about her. It was nice. She told them about Gotham, her friends, about her best friend Dick, who they all already knew was Robin. It was funny; all these teens already knew secret identities and stuff, the things they learned at school. Her father was an example of how to make the best of being powerless and a hero. He was a shining example of how to hide your identity. They knew about him as a legend and didn't feel the need to question her about him or her mother or the Justice League. Soon, they were all comfortably talking to each other as if she had always been in this group of misfits. They told her about their freshman year, and how all of them had been placed in Hero Support, but by the disastrous Homecoming, were all reassigned to Hero classes. A waiter came by soon after they finished telling her how they saved the school from Royal Pain. He was incredibly handsome, with black hair tied back out of his tan face. He had red streaks in his hair and his power came off him in waves. Diane had to hold back her powers to keep from finding out just what his were. "Hey, Warren." Will acknowledged.

"Guys. What do you want?" He asked them all. His voice was deep, gentle, but she knew that he could probably be a bit dangerous. The gang ordered, Layla and Diane ordered the same thing, General Tso's chicken and Lo Mein.

"Warren, this is Diane Wayne. Diane this is Warren Peace. He goes to the school with us." Diane smiled at the waiter, removing her sunglasses for the first time. He smiled back, only his looked more like a smirk.

"Pleased to meet you." He said taking her hand and kissing the top of it. Finally, someone who knew etiquette.

"Likewise, I'm sure." She replied.

"I'm going to put these orders in. I'm off in ten." He told the rest of the gang, releasing Diane's hand. She turned back to the other teens and chatted away as though she didn't just meet the most attractive man in the school. Layla and Magenta exchanged a look before entering the conversation.

* * *

_Attention: Please review. What did you think? I'm not sure how this went exactly. Tell me any ideas or thoughts you had. Constructive criticism always welcome.  
_


	2. Notice

NOTICE TO ALL READERS

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

OK! I know, I know, I'm positively an evil bitch for not updating any of the stories! I am so sorry! Senior year is a busy one and I've hardly had anytime, but bear with me and they will be updated! **UNTIL THEN**, I recommend a story/author for all of you to enjoy while I'm in my creative faze. The story is called, _**You Are My Everything**_, and the author is **LizzieElena**. She is a very close friend of mine and unfortunately hasn't received any review for her hard work on her latest, and first published, creation. It's a very good story. And her writing style is very similar to mine, which I'm sure you'll all like. The story is **Heroes** related so, if you don't know anything about the TV show, then you might be lost. But, please, read her stuff and I'll get these stories updated as soon as I possibly can.

Thank You,

SunnydaleGoldenGirl.


End file.
